


Lost and found

by Tententendo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Tendou Satori Week 2020, Tendou misses his doggo and Ushijima returns him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24260416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tententendo/pseuds/Tententendo
Summary: Tendou's best friend in the entire world has gone missing and it's tearing him up being powerless to do anything. Luckily, a drop dead gorgeous stranger brings a little more than his friend back to him one evening.Day 1 of Tendou week 2020! (see notes for link to twitter page!)prompt: OTP
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 119
Collections: TendouWeek2020





	Lost and found

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rocky54u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky54u/gifts).



> So I've been meaning to write this for ages and since my first fic for Tendou week 2020 completely fell through, I figured this would make a nice little alternative and as good a reason as any to finally write this! This is for you because all your comments on all my fics have never failed to brighten my day and even though I've been a bit antisocial (been super busy, I'm really sorry ):) you're still in my thoughts ^^ It's very last minute and unbeta'd but I tried T.T
> 
> The usual mod for Tendou week has sadly been unable to host it this year so I've last minute taken over and set up a collection (this fic is in it). You can follow updates on the twitter page and check out some amazing art from contributing artists on the page [HERE](https://twitter.com/2020Tendou) !

Satori sat in his apartment feeling pretty low, mindlessly flicking through the TV channels but not really wanting to watch anything. The apartment was quiet, far to quiet in the absence of it's other occupant and it made Satori even more miserable. It had been a month since it had been like this, the uncomfortable silence and the emptiness of the apartment and at first he thought it would be temporary but his hope had waned even though he still clung to the hope that it wouldn't be like this much longer.

Sighing, he turned the TV off and made his way to the kitchen. Weekends where the worst, not really having much to do just made him feel powerless given he'd already done everything he possibly could. Taking a look through his cupboards, he frowned and went searching for his phone, he can't even recall the last time he'd gone shopping. A knock on the door makes him jump. It's early evening but friends usually message ahead when they're coming to visit. Seeing he hadn't missed anything, he heads for the door. He didn't even think about the fact that he was currently shirtless due to the summer heat.

The first thing he notices is that the he recognizes the tall and incredibly attractive stranger standing at his doorstep looking relieved at something. The second thing he notices makes his entire mood do a complete one eighty, swinging the door wide open and completely forgetting his half nakedness.

“ROCKY!” He yells, startling the stranger as his beloved and until a second ago, missing dog barks happily at him, jumping up at his ankles. Satori drops to his knees and lets Rocky jump into his lap, reaching up to excitedly lick his face while Satori pats and scratches him all over. “Baby where have you been? I missed you so much!” He almost cries, maybe he actually does a little, he doesn't care as his best friend jumps up and down and keens like he's just as happy to see Satori as he is to see Rocky. It takes a few minutes for Satori to calm down enough to realize that there is still a lead attached to Rocky's collar, and he looks back up at the stranger who had a small pleased smile resting on his lips, forcing himself to his feet and wiping at his eyes. This should probably be embarrassing but his entire world felt empty without his furry companion, maybe the amused look on the strangers face made him flush just a little.

“I'm sorry. Thank you so much for returning him. Please, come in for a minute. I'll get that reward cash for you.” The strangers smile only widened an inch as he followed Satori into the hall and removed his shoes. The ad Satori had taped to every store window he could had promised a small cash reward for returning Rocky and he was more than happy to hand it over.

“That won't be necessary. He's been a pleasure and I'm glad I was able to return him to his home,” He said, if Satori wasn't so caught up in the happiness of having Rocky once again running around his feet, playfully nipping at his ankles to get his attention. He waited for the stranger to toe his shoes neatly next to Satori's messy pile of shoes and followed him inside towards the kitchen.

“No please take it, you don't know how much I've missed him and it's the least I can do,” He called as he picked up the envelope that had started collecting dust on the windowsill above the kitchen sink. “It isn't much but it's all I can afford,” He explained, one-handedly offering it the envelope while enthusiastically petting any part of Rocky he could reach while he excitedly trotted around his feet. The stranger knelt down and Satori watched in amazement as Rocky ran to his extended hand. He'd never been particularly sociable with other people.

“It's really no trouble at all Tendou, I'm happy to see him glad to be home.”

“Wait, how do you know my name?” He asked dumbly.

“The poster.” Satori mentally facepalmed, _of course._

“Okay, dumb question. What's your name?” The stranger lifted his head from Rocky, lingering on his chest just a little and Satori remembered that he was still indeed very shirtless.

“It's Ushijima but Wakatoshi is fine.” Satori gave a bright smile, edging towards his bedroom.

“Wakatoshi, I like it. I'll uh.... be back in a sec,” He excused himself, running into the bedroom and grabbing the first tshirt he laid his hands on from his dressed. When he re-emerged, Wakatoshi had seated himself at the breakfast bar, still petting Rocky who wagged his tail so much his entire body was swaying back and forth. The tall and hella attractive man petting Rocky with such a content expression was nothing short of _adorable._

“Sorry, caught me at the wrong time. If you're not going to take the money then let me thank you some how. I was just about to order takeout for dinner, if you're not going anywhere then I can order for you too? It would make me feel better,” He rambles, brandishing his phone. Maybe it was partially just because he wanted the incredibly attractive man to stick around a little longer. Working from home and living far away from his home city meant he rarely interacted with strangers other than the cashier at the local grocery store or some of the regular frequenters at the local dog park. Wakatoshi straightened and gave a tiny smile.

“That sounds good. I am indeed free for the afternoon.”

They sat scrolling through menus, casually chatting as they finally decided on something and Satori made them both coffee. He found that Wakatoshi was a local physician and volunteered at a local animal shelter around work and on some of his days off. Rocky had been brought in by someone the prior day who found him not to far from where he'd ran off, Satori being distracted and not holding his lead properly, in pursuit of another dog and Satori had completely lost track of him.

“I'd seen the posters you'd put out before and I've been walking around for a few hours looking for one to find a means of returning him,” Wakatoshi explained while sipping at his drink. Satori did a double take.

“ _Hours?_ That's.... really sweet of you,” _Sweet? Really?_ He shook his head. “I hope he wasn't too much trouble, he can be a bit of a ha- _ouch,”_ He cringed as tiny little teeth sunk into his hand and he squinted his eyes at Rocky. Apparently he'd had enough attention as he jumped from Satori's lap and waddled into the living room. “Thanks buddy, miss you to,” He pouted. The sound of laughter from Wakatoshi made him look up in surprise. It was deep and musical and just the right level of bass that Satori had to repress a shudder.

“A colleague at the shelter said he was a little difficult but he's not been any trouble since I collected him this morning.”

“You must have some kind of gift. I love him with all my heart but he's actually a little shit most of the time,” He said, sting of his hand forgotten with the wonder of Wakatoshi's entire face soften and a small amused grin sitting on his lips. _It should be illegal to be that attractive._

“A colleague says that. Apparently they like me because I'm 'soft'.I think I know what they mean but I don't think it has anything to do with anything.” Satori stared at him wide eyed for a few seconds, a tiny frown marring his features like he disliked the statement, then he threw his head back in laughter. Wakatoshi frowned at him and Satori quickly stifled his laughter.

“I think it's because you're this tall dark and handsome guy yet you have gentle giant energy. I don't think they mean it in a bad way.” _wow, way to put your foot in your mouth._ Satori cringed when he realized what he'd said, mouth running away from him before he could think about what he could say but he didn't get much time to think about it as the frown turned into another soft smile and Satori's pulse sped up.

“Ah, if you think that's the case then I guess it's okay. And I'm glad you think so.” Satori's jaw tried to work to form a response. _Did he just...?_ He wasn't sure. Fortunately, the front door bell rang and spared him the trouble of trying to find words and went to the front door with an apology. They sat over the food and talked some more, Satori grasping at the first thing that popped into his head when he got back and glad Wakatoshi didn't try to steer the conversation back. Rocky came back and he watched as Wakatoshi dropped a little of his food for him with that tiny smile in place. Considering the two had only met each other earlier in the day, they seemed to get on incredibly well. _He's gorgeous_ and _he's an animal lover._ Satori chewed his lip once they'd finished their food, knowing Wakatoshi would probably be leaving soon even though he made no moves to.

“Um, if you want to visit me... I mean Rocky again you're welcome to. He doesn't get on with a lot of people and he seems to have really taken a liking to you. I'm always in and it would be nice for Rocky to have someone to interact with,” He said, feeling a little heat creep up his face. Wakatoshi gave another one of those soft smiles and Satori's insides fluttered.

“I would very much like to visit both of you again, if it wouldn't be any trouble of course.” Satori's soul might have just left him. Not interacting with people and having such an attractive man sat at your breakfast bar, just close enough to stretch over to brush your lips against, would throw you for a loop.

“I'd... we'd like that. Do you want to stick around for a movie or something? Or do you need to be going? Don't want to keep you if you have other stuff you want to be getting on with.” Wakatoshi's smile didn't falter.

“I'd like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find my twitter page [HERE](https://twitter.com/Tendododo1)   
>  if you wanna scream at me over Tendou ships (especially ushiten) or just shiratorizawa in general. I also art occasionally :3


End file.
